


tummies and nappies

by louisofvere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Dummies, Headspace, M/M, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Toys, Watersports, Wetting, bdsm relationship, bottle feeding, diaper wearing louis, tummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisofvere/pseuds/louisofvere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everybody has obsessions.<br/>louis is obsessed with wearing nappies and harry really loves his baby's tummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tummies and nappies

**Author's Note:**

> just a smol fic about smol lou and his daddy.

when louis can't sleep, he wets himself.

and when louis wets himself, he cries.

and when louis cries, harry comes to his room, takes him out of his crib and shushes him.

then he lays louis down on his changing table for big boys, who are little boys, gives him a stuffie or a toy and changes him.

tonight is a night like this and tonight louis has a dummy in his mouth. happily munching on it like a it's little candy bar.

daddy said no eating. but louis tries to chew the soft fabric off anyway.

he smiles in harry's direction und babbles on about something.

what he sees.

like little babies do.

louis swings his little legs around while harry gives him a kiss on his cock. "you all good again?" his deep voice asks.

"louwie good."

"good. you think you can sleep now like little boys do at night?"

louis starts to sob. oh well, harry saw that coming.

louis doesn't like to sleep alone, but harry doesn't fit in a one-man crib.

even though the crib is for a big little boy.

harry holds louis gently, walks around with a crying baby in his arms. a sobbing and hiccuping baby.

"louboo, louboo…“ he sings. the nappy is rustling while harry holds louis's bum. "you want to sleep with daddy?"

louis nods. getting smaller and smaller every second.

nearly falling asleep.

so harry crosses the floor to get to his own room. the big boys room, where louis sleeps sometimes. the bed is big and good to fuck and play on.

harry lays louis down, tucks him in and lays down next to him. he closes his eyes and hopes louis won't wake up or wet himself again.

harry loves to see louis's slightly stiff cock, when changing him. louis gets aroused by his nappies and his pee. harry is always so proud when louis cries at night for harry to come. instead of rutting against the mattress and jacking off in his nappy.

no no. louis is bad then.

but he's almost never bad.

sometimes, when things are boring. louis loves spanking nearly as much as nappies so it's okay to be bad on a weekly basis.

a red spanked ass is nice and follows a happy louis.

-

in the evening louis always gets a small bottle. sometimes food and sometimes milk.

the bottles make his tummy all fluffy and plump.

harry loves it.

harry loves everything about louis's tummy. when it's all full and round and when louis tries hard enough it can even look like he is pregnant.

harry loves that idea.

louis sits on harry's lap. cuddled up in blankies and with pillows. louis has his favorite barbie doll in his hand, holds it clumsily. after all he's the smol lou and can't hold stuff that good. daddy does that for him. and when louis wants to play with his toys, daddy helps.

louis whines, when the bottle is empty and his little fist rubs his eye. he is tired and little boys need a lot of sleep, but he is feeling so cozy and warm. and daddy is rubbing his tummy to make him burp. or just because daddy likes louis's tummy very much...

"it's all gone." daddy mumbles into louis's hair, sniffing the wonderful smell of louis's shampooed hair.

"gowne." louis repeats. his little feet try to escape.

"no, ah, ah, ah." daddy tells him, shaking his head disappointed. "you stay with your daddy, little one."

well, louis never thought about running away in a situation like this. he just likes his feet to be uncontrolled.

when he feels very smol, he can't control them at all.

louis's hiccup starts and harry turns him around in his lap. he preys louis's doll out of his hands and lays him down, so louis's face is on harry's left shoulder.

"go on." he whispers, clapping his hands on louis's diaper wearing bum and then his hands find his way to louis's tummy again. "all full and round, how daddy likes his baby."

louis notices the hardening dick underneath one of the blankets and it's surely not his.

he would like to talk right now but it's impossible. he is too little to talk. he just wants his dummy and go to sleep in daddy's arms.

he starts to cry a bit, because he can't tell daddy what he wants and so daddy does what he thinks is right.

daddy lays him down on the couch and undresses him. just the top half of him, which was covered in a cute pink pullover before.  
louis looks up at his daddy with big, doe blue eyes. hiccups again and shows harry his doll, which lays on the floor.

"no play time, yeah? you have to sleep soon and i don't want you to get exited over your toys again." harry chuckles amused at louis's squished face.

then his hand glides to louis's tummy, again. rubbing it softly and finally deciding to lay his hand on louis's crotch. still covered by the diaper.

louis's tears stop, his eyes get wide and his feet are uncontrolled again.

they don't interact like this often, when louis is that smol.

but harry seems to like it like this. right now. having louis under his control, being his daddy without words against him.

he likes it, when louis is helpless and he has to care for him.

and caring for him also means sex.

harry palms louis through the diaper and the small one bucks into his hand. whimpering.

"you need your dummy? yeah?" harry takes the pacifier from the table next to the couch and popps it into louis's open mouth.

louis begins to suck and harry feels how louis gets harder and harder.

"is my baby getting hard that easily? just a few touches from daddy?"

louis just whines a bit, huffs and closes his eyes. dried tears on his lashes and the side of a baby blanket in his hand.

he pulls on it like a frustrated toddler.

harry gets rid of louis's diaper, let it lay underneath him.

"you peed yourself a bit?" harry coos and lets his hands slide over louis's cock a few times.

the little one underneath him starts thrashing his head around.

they never did it like this.

harry sucks on one of his fingers and lets it slide to louis's little hole. "a finger, my princess?" 

without an answer, harry presses the digit in carefully. jacking louis off at the same time.

louis whines and cries and gets deeper into his headspace than he ever has been.

with a whimpering shout he cums in harry's hand.

"good boy. so good for daddy." harry mumbles, kisses his loved one on the cheek and opens his own jeans.

"you think you can ride on daddy's dick like good little boys do?“

-  
louis nods a bit. not too much because he is too smol to nod properly.

he sits on daddy's lap now, daddy holds him up while letting his cock head slide over louis's spend hole.

louis sucks on his dummy eagerly. he doesn't really care what daddy does as long as he can make daddy the happiest.

harry moans into louis's ear and then the head nudges into louis's entrance. just a little bit and really carefully.

louis likes it. it's a part of daddy and it's hard.

even though louis came one time, he gets hard again.

he wants to please daddy and bounce on his cock like the good boy he is.

and he wants his doll.

where did daddy put it? and how to tell daddy he wants his toy?

louis cries.

"what's wrong?" daddy moans, eyes shut out of bliss.

louis points to the toy on the ground and harry gets it for him. he lets louis hold it a bit. louis rubs the doll on his chest clumsily.

harry bites his tongue. now half of his dick is inside of louis. he wants him to bounce but his baby is all smol and thinks about playing with his doll.

harry lays his head back on the couch and watches louis, stiff cock still in his submissive's ass.

louis sucks on his dummy, his cheeks are pink and warm, his eyes are glistering with tears. he doesn't cry anymore but harry can still tell louis was upset before he had his doll.

louis giggles a bit and then bounces one time on harry's cock.

then another.

harry bites his lip.

louis's doll slides to his right nipple and the small boy rubs it against the nub. he shudders and harry can tell louis's dick just twitched.

well.

"does your doll make you feel good, baby?"

louis whines and rubs the doll over himself again. and then over the other nipple.

harry would like to jack himself off right now but he can't because his dick is still in louis's hole.

"can daddy use you, baby? daddy would really like to come now."

louis doesn't understand. he is too little right now. but they talked about situations like this when louis wasn't in his headspace.

yes, daddy can always use baby.

so harry just lifts louis up, boy whining and whimpering and tells him to lay on the couch on his tummy.

his precious tummy.

harry pets it a few times, getting more aroused and then spanking louis's arse one time. just for fun.

louis cuddles his doll and lets it slide to his cock. friction rubbing on him. daddy doesn't have to know.

harry presses louis's cheeks open and looks at the red hole. it's wide open. harry loves it.

he sticks his cock in right away. he needs to come and he will use louis for that.

both of them love it.

so harry pulls out and gets inside again.

again and again.

fucking louis roughly, moaning, making the couch creak.

louis just lets him do everything. because he is a good boy for his daddy.

harry fucks in and out of louis and finally comes inside of him. he bites his lip and tries to breath normally again.

he watches louis as the smaller one rubs himself on the couch and comes on his beloved doll.

poor barbie has come in her blonde hair. but louis really couldn't care less.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it. :) let me know, please. i love comments. :D
> 
> (i will update "cocktails" soon so stay tuned.)


End file.
